


Puszek-okruszek

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Gen, po prostu tygrys, tygrys - Freeform, zwany Puszkiem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Jak nazwać tygrysa?
Relationships: Tomek Wilmowski/Sally Allan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	Puszek-okruszek

\- Puszek? Nazwałes go Puszek?  
Sally z rozbawionym zaskoczeniem wpatrywała się w potężne pręgowane kocisko drzemiące spokojnie na Hamburskim wybiegu.  
\- Noo, trochę mniejszy wtedy był - wyjaśnił Tomek. - Dużo mniejszy. Ot, taki - pokazał rękami rozmiar mniej-więcej corgiego. - I bardzo puchaty. Samo się jakoś nasunęło. Ciekawe czy mnie pamięta?  
\- Tommy!  
\- No co, zastanawiam się tylko!  
  



End file.
